


Colour of You

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, reference to racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ney, I'm going to score some goals tonight. And I want you to know that they're for you."</p>
<p>Neymar was sure his heart stopped, for a moment. He bit his lip hard, in a vain attempt to stop shaking so much. He couldn't look at Leo. Was he joking? Was he supposed to laugh? What the hell did he mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, here is a bit of Neymessi for those of you into that sort of thing. The games against Espanyol really pissed me off, and this is the result of that! 
> 
> Obviously, now that the Ballon D'or has happened, and Ney basically announced to the world that he's in love with Leo, there are some more ideas swirling in my head. But until then, hope you enjoy this one-shot. xoxo

Sometimes it made him feel exhausted. The way he was tense with anticipation every time Leo was in the same breathing space as him. The way, even if he tried to resist it, his body leaned towards him, his ears stayed alert for the sound of him. And the way his whole body reacted to any attention from him, the joy that coursed through his blood when that attention was in any way positive. And, of course, it often was. Leo was fond of him. That much was clear. It made everything about his life better. It made him feel happy in the morning when he woke up, it made him even more eager to go to work. But, it could be tiring sometimes. So much pining, so much longing. Where would it end?

 

Neymar couldn't help noticing that Leo seemed very focused on him since the draw away to Espanyol on the weekend. When he looked across the room to Leo, he often found the Argentine looking thoughtfully in his direction - eyes dark and focused. He didn't seem completely aware that he was doing it. Once, Neymar pulled a face at him and Leo blinked slowly a couple of times, frowned, and turned away. As if he too couldn't figure it out. It made Neymar a little nervous, a little giddy. What had gotten into Leo?

 

It was time to play Espanyol again, this time on a Wednesday. Everyone was all riled up, in a good way. In a way that made Neymar feel confident. Leo was the last one left in the locker room, and he sat in the corner quietly. Neymar left him alone. Often he went into a meditative silence before matches. That was a good sign for the team and a bad sign for the opponent. But just as Neymar reached the door, he heard Leo's soft voice calling his name.

 

"Ney..."

 

Neymar turned around. Leo had stood up and was leaning on one of the lockers. His eyes were intense and focused. He looked almost...angry. Neymar felt nervous. He approached slowly.

 

"What's up?" he said, trying to make his voice nonchalant. He tried this often with Leo, probably failed most of the time.

 

Leo continued staring at him. 

 

"I wanted to say something," he said, voice firm.

 

"Uh huh?" Neymar nervously flitted before him. He was like a goddamn bee, it occurred to him, buzzing around Leo.

 

Leo reached out both his hands and Neymar took them. He could feel his hands trembling slightly and he felt ashamed. But his mouth opened in surprise as Leo squeezed his hands tightly and yanked them towards him.

 

_What the hell was he doing? Was Leo going to kiss his hands?_

For a moment, it almost looked like that's what Leo intended to do. But he slowly relaxed his hold, and gently entwined their fingers together. He stared at their fingers as he spoke, voice soft but certain.

 

"Ney, I'm going to score some goals tonight. And I want you to know that they're for you."

 

Neymar was sure his heart stopped, for a moment. He bit his lip hard, in a vain attempt to stop shaking so much. He couldn't look at Leo. Was he joking? Was he supposed to laugh? What the hell did he mean?

 

Leo didn't let go of his hands, moving his fingers gently through his. Neymar finally looked up, blushing hard. Leo was completely serious, his eyes told him that much.

 

"Wh...why?" Neymar finally managed, stuttering stupidly.

 

Leo glanced down briefly, at their entwined hands. Neymar's eyes followed. The contrast of his brown skin over Leo's pale white was striking. And, Neymar thought with a fist squeezing his heart, and butterflies rioting in his stomach, _beautiful._  


When Leo looked up at him, his eyes had softened. But he still looked determined, and angry.

 

"Ney, you know why," he murmured softly. 

 

Then he lifted his hands up and softly brushed his lips over them. Neymar was left speechless and frozen for a few long moments after Leo had left the room. He knew what Leo was saying, didn't he?

 

A wave of emotion crashed over him. He stared at the back of his hands, his warm brown skin. He remembered the last match, the chants of the Espanyol fans. He thought about the angry look in Leo's eyes, and he thought he understood what Leo had been trying to tell him. Alone in the locker room, Neymar smiled to himself. 

 

He knew what he had to do. And it was going to be fun.

 

*

 

Leo scored two goals. Neymar didn't stop to think about the fact that Leo had said the goals would be _for him._ The thought was on the edge of his mind the whole time, it would have taken a superhuman will - that Neymar simply didn't possess - to dislodge such a comment entirely. 

 

It was only when he scored his goal, his team's fourth, and he found himself running to celebrate, screaming into the sky, at he stands, squeezing the life out of Leo in celebratory embrace, that he fully let go and felt it. 

 

He'd stated that he hadn't heard the racist chants of the Espanyol fans. He hadn't, not really. He was too focused on the game for that. But it would be a big lie to say such things didn't bother him. He hadn't allowed himself to feel...anything...yet. And now he started to feel it. His whole body hurt from the kicks and tackles he'd endured. It had all been a very bad-tempered affair. As he made his way to the tunnel, he could feel the strong wind whipping his body from side to side.

 

He felt all riled up. Satisfied but...not. He wondered where Leo was.

 

As soon as he said the name in his mind, he wanted, _needed_ him. _Leo._  


He broke into a light jog. When he got to the locker room, everyone was still all riled up. Leo was in the middle of the cacophony, nodding seriously as everyone freaked out, and ranted, and congratulated Leo, all at the same time.

 

Finally everyone started to go to the showers, and Neymar watched Leo pick up his towel. He'd removed his shirt and his body was tight and gleaming with sweat. He really couldn't help staring. But this time it wasn't like the usual pining Neymar felt every time he was around Leo. This time there seemed to be some purpose to it, some logical end.

 

Leo seemed to know it too, to feel his presence behind him in the now empty room. He turned around and smiled a little, dimples appearing on his face.

 

"Thanks, Leo," Neymar said. His voice came out as a little whisper. It still sounded too loud and weird in the silence of the room.

 

Leo nodded.

 

"For the goals," Neymar faltered a little, but there was no way he was going to _not_ bring it up. Not this time. He was almost scared about this _thing_ inside him at this moment that recklessly propelled him forward. He would be freaking out if he stopped to think. But he didn't.

 

"Because you said earlier," Neymar continued, "that they're for...me?"

 

He couldn't help the hesitating questioning inflection in the end. He felt waves of relief wash over him when Leo smiled knowingly, and nodded.

 

"It was my pleasure, Ney," Leo replied. He seemed to linger on the word "pleasure." He looked at him with dark eyes focused. It was all giving Neymar ideas. And those ideas were making him blush. And then it made him feel weak to think that Leo could clearly see him blushing. He remembered the ache in his body, and leaned helplessly against the locker.

 

*

 

Neymar didn't even care how stupid his excuses sounded. Leo's sounded equally stupid.

 

After the showers, when Leo found Neymar sitting by himself on one of the benches, fully dressed, Neymar quickly said:

 

"I'm so tired I can't even get up and go home!"

 

And then Leo just as quickly said:

 

"Ah! Do you want a ride?"

 

Neymar nodded quickly, enthusiastically. Before he knew it, he was in Leo's car. 

 

"Why don't we just go to your place?" he said, blushing hard but not giving a fuck at this point, "Instead of taking the detour to mine?"

 

He could, from the very corner of his eye, see Leo smiling a little, blushing a lot.

 

"Mmm," Leo mumbled, "that might be a good idea. I'm pretty tired too."

 

Once they were in Leo's house, Leo somehow found a reason to sit as close to Neymar as possible.

 

"You sat in my favourite spot!" he said, plopping down right next to Neymar, thighs grazing slightly. And Neymar almost laughed out loud. He quickly found a reason to snuggle closer to Leo.

 

"Check out this really funny video," he said, reaching for his phone, pressing close to Leo and showing him a video that wasn't really that funny at all.

 

And then there they were. He could feel Leo's breath near his ear now. The video was over and Neymar put his phone away, but he didn't move away. It was awkward as hell for a few seconds. Neymar felt like his heart was going to explode inside his chest. Thoughts were spinning in his mind.

 

This was close. This was as close as he had ever gotten. Maybe as close as he would ever get. Leo was a shy, introverted guy. Maybe _he_ had to do something, now that they'd reached _this_ point. This awful, amazing, nausea-inducing, exciting point. Just as he was trying to figure out The Next Move, Leo slipped his arm around Neymar's waist.

 

It was a subtle move, but unmistakeable. Intimate as they were as team members and friends, physically comfortable as they were with each other, Leo had never quite pulled him _to_ himself like that, softly, a little possessively.

 

Neymar felt himself melting into Leo's touch. He knew he was not going to be responsible for any of this actions from this point on.

 

Who kissed who first? It was impossible to tell, once that boundary was broken.

 

Neymar lay back, feeling like he was floating, reveling in Leo's soft, feather-light kisses. There was no rush. He slipped his tongue into Leo's mouth, felt him become a little tense for a split second. And then he pulled Neymar up suddenly and curled his tongue around his. 

 

The sudden aggression sent sparks through Neymar's whole body. Now that they were doing _this, now that there was no doubt that Leo wanted this..._  


Neymar straightened up and kissed Leo back fiercely. He did what he had wanted to do for so long. Ran his hands through Leo's hair over and over, ran his hands up and down his body, rubbing over his sculpted muscles, over his thin t-shirt, reached up and licked and sucked greedily over Leo's throat.

 

Through the haze of frantic lust whooshing through his body like a sudden drug, he heard Leo's voice.

 

"Ney...Ney..."

 

Neymar stopped and opened his eyes. Leo was next to him, half-laying down - almost crushed by Neymar - hair ruffled, lips plump and pink, eyes wide and open. Open in a way that... _wow._ Neymar took a deep breath and blinked a few times. This was a different person. He had reached out and found a different Leo.

 

"Leo?" he said, uncertainly.

 

When Leo smiled at him, Neymar closed his eyes and sighed. He was melting, dying, something...He had never seen quite that smile before. It was all new. Leo was all new. And Neymar wanted him so much it hurt.

 

He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. Leo looked at him, bit his bottom lip.

 

"Ney, I...don't know what to say..."

 

Neymar felt frantic.

 

"But you have to say something," he said, voice full of panic, "you can't just not say anything. You can't get away with your silent thing. Not this time."

 

He found himself pressing both hands urgently down on Leo's shoulders. Leo nodded and took his hands.

 

"What they did to you hurt me," he said, voice soft and serious, "in the last match, and today. It hurt like nothing else. And I always feel angry when someone hurts any of us, but when it's you it's different."

 

Neymar stared at him, and Leo shook his head with a frown, as if he couldn't understand any of it.

 

"Why is that?" Neymar managed to ask.

 

Leo smirked. He raised himself up and kissed Neymar tenderly on the mouth, slowly running his tongue over Neymar's lips, outlining their contours. Neymar moaned when Leo dipped his tongue into his mouth, but he didn't allow him to deepen the kiss, holding him off.

 

"Why?" he repeated.

 

"This is new to me Ney," Leo protested. He tried to continue kissing him, but Neymar didn't let him.

 

"What is?" he insisted.

 

"Do I have to say it?"

 

Neymar suddenly laughed. Leo was so very red at this moment. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, grinning idiotically.

 

"Say _what_?"

 

"Let's change the subject."

 

Neymar felt his will crumble as Leo surged forward and nipped at his throat. He moaned loudly when Leo found the exact spot under his jaw that made him crazy.

 

*

 

Neymar stood at the foot of the bed, fingering the hem of his shirt.

 

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. What you do on the pitch is beautiful. I was laughing to myself today, when you dribbled around those assholes. You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

 

Neymar couldn't believe this. They'd made their way up to Leo's bedroom, and the man was sprawled on the bed, looking up at him darkly. He wasn't trying to hide his lust at all, as he looked Neymar up and down.

 

They talked about football all the time, and Leo complimented Neymar regularly. But this was Leo praising Neymar's shameless showboating, something Neymar had suspected Leo disapproved of at least a little. But his eyes were shining and he was smirking, like a delighted kid.

 

"I confess, I did enjoy it," Neymar said. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it casually to the ground. 

 

Leo licked his lips and mirrored his action. Neymar smiled and bent down to take off his jeans, and Leo did the same. He sat up and kneeled on the bed. His gaze was full and direct, unnerving to say the least. Neymar felt his throat dry up. He swallowed painfully. 

 

"You were saying this is new to you?" he managed to whisper out, "Did you mean...being with a guy?"

 

He blushed, but it had to be asked. He blushed even harder when Leo rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

"Not at all," he said, voice low.

 

"So what did you mean?"

 

Leo pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling. He looked almost pained.

 

"Feelings," he suddenly blurted out, his eyes darting nervously, from ceiling, to Neymar, to his hands.

 

"Feelings? Are new to you?" Neymar almost stammered. He was very surprised, to say the least.

 

Leo sighed and looked at him.

 

"It's new to me to care about someone, as much as I care about you. It's new to me to have these feelings that I can't...I didn't realise it, you see? But when they hurt you on the pitch, I felt...very strongly. Then I had to think about it. What's new this time? Why does it hurt so much this time?"

 

The words tumbled out of Leo breathlessly. Neymar watched his naked chest heaving up and down. He felt a tenderness that was overwhelming, at the same time he felt a dark, hard desire. 

 

Neymar was quickly on the bed, climbing into Leo's lap. Enough talking. He couldn't stay away anymore. They were both rock hard, and Neymar gripped Leo to him, nails raking down his back. He breathed ragged breaths, he felt like he was constantly trying to catch his breath.

 

Leo pushed him down, and pulled the briefs away from his body, seemingly in one move. He pushed his legs up, till his knees were almost under his chin. Neymar knew he was staring intently at his entrance. He looked up questioningly. Neymar could hardly speak. He parted his mouth in response, panting desperately.

 

When Leo's tongue touched his entrance, Neymar gulped for air and tried to retain any control he could. Leo was good, so fucking good. He flicked his tongue all over, hard and muscular, yet light and feathery at the same time. He probed with his tongue, deep inside. At some point Neymar wondered why the hell he was trying to be in control. He let go and moaned wantonly, gripping Leo's head and pressing it to himself. This seemed to spur Leo on even more. He went deep and twirled his tongue around, pressing in and up until he brushed against Neymar's prostate. The touch was so light and brief, but it felt heavy and concentrated. Neymar's toes curled and he cried out. He could even feel Leo smile against his skin. He did it again, and again, until Neymar was thrashing around helplessly, almost weeping from the intense pleasure.

 

So he had ceded control. To Leo. How fucking unsurprising. His body was limp when Leo gripped his waist from both sides and pulled him up. His eyes weren't in focus, his only instinct was to grab on to any piece of Leo he could reach. He realised he was babbling, but he wasn't sure what.

 

He felt Leo place a cool hand on his sweating brow and wipe gently.

 

"I want to..." Leo stopped and looked down.

 

He pulled Neymar back onto his lap and Neymar straddled him, winding his legs loosely around Leo's waist. He clung to him, face buried in Leo's neck. 

 

"I want it too, Leo please," he whispered desperately.

 

Their cocks rested against each other, hard and throbbing with anticipation. Neymar stared at Leo's flushed, thick cock. He was almost salivating with want. He needed Leo inside him.

 

It was all he could think of, feeling impatient as Leo reached towards the nightstand. He watched as Leo slicked up his cock with lube. When Leo lifted Neymar up a little, lining his cock against his entrance, he looked at him questioningly again. Neymar nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

Neymar had never allowed himself to think of this. All his longing for Leo was vague and abstract. Once in a while, when he was jerking off, the thought of Leo flashed across his mind. He had even thought of blowing Leo in the showers a few times. But this...He now realised - as Leo's cock opened him up, sharp pain and then a wave of pleasure moved up and down his body - that had he thought of actually being fucked by Leo, actually having his cock inside him, it would have been impossible for him to function, and to be in the same team as him.

 

And now, Leo's cock was pressing inside him. He put his hands on Leo's shoulders to brace himself, and then sank down, down, down.

 

"Oh... _Oh..."_ he moaned. He felt everything, every inch of Leo, deep inside him. And Leo's hands bracketing his waist. And now Leo's lips kissing all over his face soothingly.

 

When they started to move, it was slow and rhythmic. Leo used his hands on Neymar's waist to pull him up just a little and then push him down. He was very gentle to start with, resisting Neymar's instinct to go harder, faster. 

 

"Leo..." Neymar began, voice full of impatience, but Leo suddenly kissed him, sweeping his tongue into his mouth, playing with his lips, nibbling it between his teeth. It distracted Neymar momentarily from the pain and he kissed back eagerly. Leo set up a faster rhythm, and Neymar soon moved up and down his cock easier.

 

Leo thrust up and down as Neymar pulled up and down. Leo didn't stop kissing him, tangling his tongue dirtily and sloppily over Neymar's, moving down to suck under his throat, biting teasingly at his collarbone.

 

It felt so good, so fucking good. Neymar felt euphoric, as he bounced up and down in Leo's lap, movements getting more vigorous. His cock was harder than it had ever been, leaking precome, getting flushed and aching. He began to feel his pleasure heighten, and start building up into a crescendo.

 

Leo seemed less in control now, eyes glazed, hair drenched in sweat. He had a beautiful flush that started from his chest and rose all the way to his ears. Neymar loved to see Leo like this, because of _him._  


The intensity changed. Leo stopped kissing Neymar, and leaned him down on the bed. He placed his hand on the surface of the bed, and impatiently readjusted Neymar's legs. He grabbed on to his right ankle and drove inside Neymar, changing the angle of his thrusts so that his cock hit Neymar's prostate.

 

Seeing Neymar's reaction to that made him repeat the action over and over, intently staring at his face. Neymar too, couldn't take his eyes off Leo's face. He put both hands on the back of Leo's neck and pulled him close to him. Their eyes were locked to each other and their open mouths brushed over each other, both panting hard as Leo pounded into him over and over and over. Until...

 

Something crashed into Neymar. A wave of unconscious. He felt the warm come spilling over his torso. He held on to Leo's neck, as some kind of anchor, as pleasure jolted violently up and down his body. He felt his cock throbbing hot as he came, spilling on and on and on. Almost as a second thought, he felt Leo coming hotly inside him, deep inside. Leo's arm holding himself up was shaking. 

 

Neymar closed his eyes and let the bliss take over his mind and body. He opened his mouth wide, as if to gulp in some newly fresh air.

 

"Ahhhh..." he sighed, curling his tongue out and licking at his own lips. His chest heaved up and down. He let go of Leo's neck. Every muscle in his body relaxed. He felt Leo pulling out of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the top of Leo's head. Leo had moved down, resting his forehead against his hip bone. One hand moved up and down Neymar's calf gently. 

 

What a sight.  _What a feeling._  


 

What could he even say to this? Neymar's eyes welled up with tears. All the tension and stress from the last few days had dissipated. He felt completely calm and happy. The feeling of Leo's breath on his skin, panting, trying to slow down, _that_ was what he wanted most of all. _This was it._  


He felt a little afraid then, but he pushed away the feeling. He wanted to just enjoy this moment. He stretched his arms and then brought his hands to rest on the top of Leo's head.

 

Leo looked up then. He shook his head and laughed. He looked completely happy and amused. Little lines appeared around his eyes as he smiled, dimples out of nowhere.

 

"I think I love you," Neymar blurted out.

 

_Shit. Fuck._

Leo's eyes widened instantly. Neymar didn't wait to find out. He sprang up and bolted to the bathroom and locked himself in. Leo didn't come after him immediately. To stop himself from completely freaking out and literally tearing his hair out, Neymar went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He moistened some tissue and cleaned up the come from his stomach. 

 

He heard Leo's footsteps and he held his breath. Of course he had to ruin it immediately. He could have waited for five minutes.

 

Leo knocked on the door gently.

 

"Let me in."

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No Leo. Please. Can I just leave? Just go away somewhere so I can just get my shit and leave?"

 

Now that he'd said it, Neymar felt sure Leo would do as he said. _Fuck._  


He went towards the door and leaned on it heavily. Somehow he could feel Leo, as if Leo was leaning on the door on the other side. He closed his eyes and tears fell down his face.

 

"Why do you want to leave Ney?"

 

"Leo please. I...I'm so stupid and I want to get out of your way."

 

There was a long silence.

 

"Can't you let me in so we can talk?"

 

"No."

 

"Ney..."

 

He could hear Leo sighing. Well of course, he must feel bad, guilty maybe.

 

"Leo, it's okay. It's not your fault that..."

 

"What's not my fault?"

 

"I shouldn't have said that."

 

"Are you really not going to let me in?"

 

"Yes, really."

 

It was childish, Neymar knew, but this was the only thing he could have control over at this point.

 

"Ney, I think I love you too."

 

" _What_?"

 

Neymar flung the door open so quickly and hard that Leo stumbled back. Neymar quickly caught him.

 

"What?" he repeated, clutching him in his arms tightly.

 

"That's what I was trying to say earlier," Leo mumbled, burying his face into Neymar's chest. Somehow Neymar knew he was blushing furiously. He tried to draw back and look at his face, but Leo wouldn't let him.

 

"You _were_?"

 

"Yes."

 

Somehow they made it back to the bed. Neymar held Leo in his arms and drew the sheet over them. It occurred to him that suddenly Leo was extremely shy, vulnerable, quite unable to look him in the eyes. He felt his heart swelling. He turned down the light and let Leo snuggle close. He let the silence stand, even though there were a million things he wanted to say. And a million times he wanted Leo to speak. But what they had for now was enough. 

 

He kissed Leo's forehead, and drew him closer.

 

"Goodnight, Leo," he murmured finally.

 

"Goodnight amor," Leo whispered back.

 

*

 

 

 


End file.
